


The Third Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first Christmas that Tony and Loki were together was anything but festive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Have no idea when I wrote this (at least a year ago) and figured I may as well post it. Merry Christmas!

The first Christmas that Tony and Loki were together was anything but festive. Tony was never that big on the holiday, but out of habit he made sure the entire tower was decked with festivity. The Avengers got called into action Christmas Eve and stayed busy through Christmas morning, Tony didn’t return to the penthouse until late in the evening, only to find Loki wasn’t there. With a shrug he pulled out the wrapped present that had been sitting in his workshop and placed it on the counter, Loki would find it when he came back, whenever that would be.

…

Their second Christmas together came with fewer decorations in the Tower but more discussion about the holiday. About a week before the holiday Loki broached the subject as they sat on the couch, Loki reading a book and Tony working on blueprints.

“It is my understanding that Christmas is in a week,” Loki said, casually as he flipped a page in the book.

Tony grinned, “What gave it away? Couldn’t have been the giant Christmas tree JARVIS ordered?”

Loki didn’t deign to respond to Tony’s sarcasm, “Captain Rogers asked me what I planned on getting you for a gift. I wasn’t aware you celebrated the holiday.”

“Everyone does Christmas,” Tony said, “Well, nearly everyone. I got you a gift last year.”

There was a moment of silence before Loki nodded, “The box I found in January, I do recall that. I did not get you anything in return.”

The inventor lifted his shoulders in a shrug, “Christmas is about giving presents, evidently. And you didn’t know. It’s not like I went out of my way to get you something extravagant. We can exchange presents, or you can just accept whatever I end up giving you. It doesn’t really matter to me.”

Loki didn’t reply and never brought up the subject again. However, he was around the day of Christmas and when Tony handed the god his present, he was handed a wrapped gift in return without a word. Tony stared at the present for a moment before undoing the neatly tied bow and opening the box. Inside was a silver cube and Tony poked it, it was metal.

“What-?”

“It’s uru,” Loki cut him off.

Tony’s eyes widened as he caught on, “This is what Thor’s hammer is made of. Loki! Do you know what I could do with this?”

“Build something, I suppose.” Loki replied, smiling slightly as he studied the tablet that Tony had given him, “I look forward to seeing what you will create with it.”

Tony grinned and placed the box on the table, pulling Loki towards him into a kiss.

…

Their third Christmas together Tony stared at the calendar during the entire month of December as the 25th drew closer and closer. He had absolutely no idea what to get Loki. He wanted something special, after all, they were drawing on four years together and that was a personal record for him. After several failed attempts at asking the other Avengers, Tony finally came up with the perfect gift. Christmas couldn’t come soon enough, in his opinion.

The morning of December 25th dawned and trickled into noon as neither Loki nor Tony made any move to get out from under the warmth of the bed sheets.

“Sir,” JARVIS spoke up near two, “May I remind you that The Avengers gift exchange will be happening in three hours, followed by Christmas Dinner.”

Tony rolled over, “Got it JARV, thanks.” He sat up in bed, yawning slightly before glancing at Loki. His boyfriend, even after three years it felt odd to consider Loki as a boyfriend, was pulling on a pair of pants and a loose shirt.

“I’m going to make myself some tea, we can exchange presents when your coffee is done.”

“You wouldn’t be happening to make my coffee? Would you?” Tony asked.

Loki’s eyes twinkled with amusement, “I suppose you will have to wait and see.”

Slowly, Tony got out of bed and threw on the first pair of pants and shirt he could find. Moving as if he hadn’t managed to get ten hours of sleep. He made his way out of the bedroom and to the kitchen, picking up Loki’s present from its hiding space as he moved. He arrived in the kitchen just as Loki poured coffee into a mug and held it out for Tony.

“Ah, knew there was a reason I kept you around,” Tony murmured, accepting the mug gratefully and taking a long draft. It had taken the better part of a year to teach him, but finally Loki could make an amazing cup of coffee, “Let’s go to the couch.”

They moved in silence, each still basking in the afterglow of a peaceful night’s sleep. Once settled Tony turned to Loki, “So who is going first?”

“I wish to give you my gift before I receive mine,” Loki said, holding out a hand which began to glow with the green of his magic. When the green faded a small box sat in his palm, wrapped very similarly to Tony’s present from the previous year.

Tony took the offered present and opened it, aware of Loki’s intense scrutiny as he pulled open the lid of the box and stared inside. Frowning, he pulled out what appeared to be an apple with gold skin.

“Okay, Midgardian here, what is it?” Tony asked.

“A Golden Apple from Asgard.” Loki replied, his face schooled into blankness, his tone the eerie calm that betrayed none of his thoughts, “It is what the Aesir consume to lengthen their lifespan. For a mortal, it would make you nearly immortal.”

“And you guys can just hand them out?”

“No. It took nearly a year of working myself back into Odin’s grace to be presented the apple for you.”

“A year?” Tony said, softly, eyeing the apple in awe. He knew that Loki still had not forgiven Odin for his various strings of abuses, and yet he had gone back to the All-father to ask for this for him, “So if I eat this, I won’t die?”

“Your natural lifespan will be lengthened to that of an Aesir’s and you will become more durable.”

“I’d be like you and Thor.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Very few of the Aesir are like Thor, but yes, in essence.”

Tony turned the fruit over in his hands, slightly overwhelmed by the magnitude of the gift and its implications. He glanced at Loki from the corner of his eyes, the god was sitting rigidly straight, his clenched hands betraying his nervousness over the possibility of Tony rejecting his offer. Tony understood what the apple meant in words that Loki had yet to express.

“Well, this is a big decision,” He said after a few moments of silence, “How about you open your present?”

Loki’s face fell for a split-second before it was blank once more and he nodded, taking the small box that Tony offered him. He unwrapped it quickly and flipped open the hinge of the box inside, frowning at what he saw, “A ring?”

Tony grinned, “An engagement ring, to be precise. It’s funny, we both had the same idea of what to get each other for Christmas. I don’t know how much you know about marriage here on Earth but, ideally, you get married to someone you want to spend the rest of your life with.” He casually tossed the apple in the air before taking a bite, “Our lives will just end up being a bit longer.”

He saw Loki’s eyes widen before everything began to glow. This was definitely going to be a Christmas to remember.

…

When Loki and Tony made their way down to the common room, The Avenger’s presents floating in the air carried by Loki’s magic, they were the last ones to arrive. Thor noticed them first, standing and studying Tony before his face split into a wide grin.

“I see you have accepted my brother’s gift,” Thor slapped Tony on the back, which didn’t spend him sprawling as it usually did, “This is a joyous day to be sure.”

“Care to share with the class?” Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow as she directed Loki.

“Well, you know how there are two immortal people living in the tower?” Tony asked, waiting for the nods of the rest of the team, “Now there are three. I’m immortal now.”

Bruce blinked, “Just like that?”

“Yeah, I could take a pounding from the Hulk now.” Tony grinned, “Now, what else do we have around here to eat? I'm hungry enough to eat the entire turkey by myself and I don't fancy fighting Thor for it.”

 

 


End file.
